


Morning in Your Eyes

by lemotmo



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It’s still early when the sunlight peeks through the blinds.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my best fics from Livejournal to this Ao3 account. As I read the stories again, I can clearly see the way my writing-style has changed (for the better) over the years. Some of these stories could use some re-editing. However, I have decided to leave the fics as they are. Each story clearly reflects the way I looked upon the world at the moment of writing. I kinda like that.
> 
> **This story is a repost from a fic written in October 2005**.

_Sunrise. Sunrise. Looks like morning in your eyes.  
-Norah Jones-  
_

It’s still early when the sunlight peeks through the blinds. Specks of dust materializing out of nowhere, clinging to the light beam as it settles on the opposite wall. Sunlight slowly creeping up, leaving a bright path in its wake, rising higher and higher, reaching the golden frame of an old cracked mirror. The small crystal flower embedded in the frame throws a shower of multi-coloured rainbows throughout the room. Relentless, the beam climbs even higher, hits the mirrored glass and an explosion of bright golden flecks chases away the last remnants of darkness. A trail of clothes and sheets haphazardly strewn across the room is revealed as the sun finally reaches the top frame, passes it and touches the wall again. Before it can hit the ceiling, the light expands, illuminating the bed and its two sleeping occupants.

A tangled mess of bodies and limbs, bathed in light. Subtle movement. Inhale. Exhale. An expanse of smooth tanned skin clashes with the pale arm that’s carelessly resting on top of it. A head lies face down, safely ensconced between a shoulder and a cheek. A mop of messed-up light brown hair, entangled with black, unruly and wild. Dark slender hand resting on a muscled thigh, as if in the middle of a caress. Legs entwined and feet touching, heel to toes.

But the light doesn’t stop there. It reaches out with its tendrils, caresses a face. Chases away the shadows that still linger there. And a tiny smile is revealed by laugh lines around the edges of a mouth with a slightly protruding bottom lip. Eyes closed, not asleep any more. Careless. Free of worry. Free of pain. A hand on a thigh slowly moves upwards, travels over milky white skin, when suddenly muscles underneath that skin flex. Elegant fingers that were, moments ago, resting above a heartbeat, start drawing random patterns on a smooth, warm chest. Gentle teasing turns nipples into hard buds. 

A head slowly lifts from its hiding place between a collar bone and a cheek, as the other one shifts and sleepy eyes are opened simultaneously. Warm brown meets icy blue, and now the pale hand moves up. No longer content with lingering on a chest, it travels towards a sensitive throat, head dipping down to cover that throat with warm open-mouthed kisses. And finally the hand reaches its destination and tenderly cups a stubbly cheek.

A tanned hand seductively slides up a back, evoking a shiver. It massages a strong neck on the way up. Higher still. Fingers rough up light brown hair. Gentle nudges to align bodies just right. Insistent hands bring hungry mouths closer and closer until they finally meet. Pouting bottom lip sucked into a hot inviting mouth. Pink tongue darts out and retaliates by licking an upper lip. Tongues caress. Teeth clash. Lips bruise.

By now the light is everywhere. It surrounds them as they’re moving. The silence only broken by heavy panting, soft moans and husky voices, repeating names and so much more--

_‘God, Danny, yes.’_

_‘You taste so good.’_

_‘Fuck me Martin.’_

_‘Oh, yeah, so tight.’_

\--over and over again. Until--

_‘Right there Martin. Ohgodyes.’_

_‘Fuck Danny. Fuckfuckfuck.’_

\--for one breathless moment total silence returns.

Inhale. Exhale.

And then the moment passes and soft laughter fills the room.

Nothing special this morning. Just another sunrise. Just another day.

**FIN**


End file.
